The Federal Communication Commission (FCC) requires all mobile operators in the United States of America to comply with the following E911 location requirements for outdoor locations: 67% emergency calls should be located with 50 meter (m) accuracy and 80% of the emergency calls should be located with 150 m accuracy (this will rise to 90% in several years).
The FCC is now proposing to extend current E911 requirements for indoor locations where satellite signals often cannot be received. In addition, the FCC is proposing that 67% of emergency calls should be located with a 3 m accuracy for a vertical location (z-axis) for indoor locations, and the 67% may rise to 80% in the next several years. Current solutions may not provide the required level of accuracy.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for apparatuses, computer readable media, and methods for determining the location of a UE.